Toon Story (Justin Quintanilla)
Cast: * Woody - Tommy Cadle (Pet Alien) * Buzz Lightyear - Dinko (Pet Alien) * Rex - Batty Koda (FernGully The Last Rainforest) * Hamm - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Mr. Potato Head - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Slinky Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Bo Peep - Melba Manners (Pet Alien) * Andy Davis - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) * Molly Davis - Agnes Gru (Despicable Me 1 2 & 3) * Mrs. Davis - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) * Sid Phillips - Snotty Boy (Barnyard) * Hannah Phillips - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Sarge - Alpha (Storks) * Sarge's Soldiers - Wolfpack (Storks) * RC - Lightning McQueen (Cars 1 2 & 3) * Lenny - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Robot - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) * Snake - Fergy Fudgehog (Viva Piñata) * Etch - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Rocky Gibraltar - Maui (Moana (2016)) * Troll Dolls - Poppy (Trolls) * Mr. Spell - Bob The Tomato (VeggieTales) * Mr. Shark - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Minions (Despicable Me 1 2 3 & Minions) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Bob The Minion (Minions) * Baby Face - Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer * Legs - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Hand-In-The-Box - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Roller Bob - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) * Frog - Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) * Jingle Joe - Milo (Fish Hooks) * Rockmobile - Scooby-Doo * Walking Car - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Ducky - Donald Duck * Janie/Pterodactyl - Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron)/Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) * Combat Carl - Peck (Barnyard) * Scud - Ferdinand (Tom & Jerry The Movie) * Burned Rag Doll - Suzi (Camp Lakebottom) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Shoe & Fish (The Boxtrolls) * Sally Doll - Meena (Sing) Tommy-cadle-pet-alien-1.73.jpg|Tommy Cadle as Woody Dinko-pet-alien-2.17.jpg|Dinko as Buzz Lightyear Batty Koda in Ferngully the Last Rainforest.jpg|Batty Koda as Rex Char 11886.jpg|Louis as Hamm Red in The Angry Birds Movie.jpg|Red as Mr. Potato Head Max in The Secret Life of Pets-0.jpg|Max as Slinky Dog Melba-pet-alien-79.7.jpg|Melba Manners as Bo Peep Char 28980.jpg|Tommy Pickles as Andy Davis Agnes in Despicable Me.jpg|Agnes Gru as Molly Davis Didi.jpg|Didi Pickles as Mrs. Davis Snotty-boy-barnyard-64.jpg|Snotty Boy as Sid Phillips Angelica-pickles-rugrats-4.41.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Hannah Phillips Lightning mcqueen cars 3 by jannodisney-dbny6ur - Copy.png|Lightning McQueen as RC Flik.png|Flik as Lenny Rodney robots.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Robot Fergy fudgehog.png|Fergy Fudgehog as Snake Baymax Render.png|Baymax as Etch Maui.png|Maui as Rocky Gibraltar Poppy-1-0.png|Poppy as Troll Dolls Large bob.jpg|Bob The Tomato as Mr. Spell Mr Bomb angry birds movie.jpg|Bomb as Mr. Shark IMG 4302.JPG|Minions as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens Bob minions weaving hand.jpg|Bob The Minion as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien Rudolph.jpg|Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer as Baby Face NEWER Ariel Mermaid.png|Ariel as Legs Lazlo.jpg|Lazlo as Hand-In-The-Box Junior Asparagus01.jpg|Junior Asparagus as Roller Bob Jean Bob in The Swan Princess.jpg|Jean-Bob as Frog Milo Fishtooth-0.jpg|Milo as Jingle Joe Scooby doo 2016.jpg|Scooby Doo as Rockmobile Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Walking Car Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck as Ducky CindyArt.png|Cindy Vortex Thunderclap.jpg|Thunderclap as Janie/Pterodactyl Back at the Barnyard Peck.png|Peck as Combat Carl Screenshot 2018-07-26 at 1.41.48 AM.png|Ferdinand as Scud Butch.png|Butch as Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy FISH AND SHOE FIGHT.png|Shoe & Fish as Yellow Soldier Toys Meena sing.png|Meena as Sally Doll Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof